


Fancomic: Ginger's Precious

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger would do anything for his precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Ginger's Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

7화에서 러스트가 전기 고문 언급하는 거 듣고 혹시 진저한테 전기 고문 했던건가? +진저 수염 기르는 데 오래 걸렸겠네 ..로 생각나서 그렸다.

김치 속 생강, 생강차, 생강초절임도 다 좋아한다. 진저도 웃겨서 좋..아하나?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
